


Long Time No See

by angelcatsiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Public Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcatsiel/pseuds/angelcatsiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Dean and the reader have sex in a public library</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time No See

“Alright, I’ll see you guys there,” you said before hanging up, shoving the phone back in the glovebox of the car. A mixture of excitement and apprehension settled in your stomach, weighing you down as you tried to concentrate on the road ahead of you. It was beginning to rain, water splattering the windshield, and you turned on the wipers, their hypnotising movement and the rhythm of the rain relaxing you slightly as you drove.

You were working a case with Dean Winchester. The man you hadn’t seen for years. Last time you’d seen him had been eventful, to say the least. You had saved him from a nest of vampires, he’d bought you a drink at a bar to repay you, and you weren’t entirely sure how, but somehow you’d both ended up in his motel room, tearing off each other’s clothes, grinding against each other on the bed. The next morning had been spent in each other’s arms, bare skin to bare skin, until Dean’s brother Sam had called to tell him about another case in a different state, and then he was gone, leaving you with nothing but a phone number.

And now he’d phoned you to tell you he was back where you’d met, working the same case you were on, and your heart had skipped a beat. Right now you were on your way to the town library to meet them. It was getting late, and the library would be mostly empty by now, the perfect time to get some research done without any strange looks from passersby overhearing you discussing demons or werewolves or whatever it was you were hunting.

Parking up at the library, you hurried through the rain into the warmth indoors and pushed your damp hair from your face, looking around. And there they were; you caught your breath. Dean was there, his fingers tapping the page of the open book in front of him, looking bored. Sam sat beside him, studying another book intently.

How should you play this? Dean was unbelievably hot, and the memories of last time you had met still came to you some evenings, evenings which usually ended with you leaning against the cold tiles of the shower with your hand between your legs, moaning his name. But then again, he had disappeared with barely a goodbye, as though your night together meant nothing to him. What if you were just another girl he’d hooked up with while he was in town, and now he’d moved on, having sex with someone completely different the next night?

Taking a deep breath, you strode confidently to the Winchesters’ table, taking a seat next to Dean. “Hey. Long time no see.”

Dean met your gaze briefly before looking down again. “Hey, Y/N. How’ve you been?”

You shrugged awkwardly. “Alright. Busy. You?”

“Same.”

Wow, this was awkward. After a long moment of silence, you cleared your throat. “So, um, what do you guys think we’re dealing with?”

Sam shook his head. “We’re not sure. At first we were sure it was a werewolf, but some things don’t add up.”

You leaned over Dean to peer at the book Sam was flicking through, pointedly ignoring the older Winchester as Sam talked you through what they’d found. Out of the corner of your eye you watched Dean’s reaction. He didn’t seem to know where to look with you stretching over him, your chest very close to his face, his gaze darting around awkwardly.  
But pretty soon you had forgotten he was there, focused entirely on the case. After twenty minutes or so, you sat back, still stumped, but there were a few theories between you.  
Sam suddenly groaned in frustration. “Dammit. Think I left my laptop back at the motel. How long until this place closes?”

You checked your watch. “Still got a couple of hours, they close late on Saturdays.”

“I’d better go and get it,” Sam announced. “I’ll bring it back here, there’s some really useful books in here. You guys see what else you can find.”

You glanced at Dean, your gazes meeting for a second before moving on, but you nodded, and Sam hurried away, leaving the two of you alone in the almost empty library.

“So, Dean,” you said at last. “What did you get up to after you left?”

“Hunting,” Dean replied simply. “Look, I know I should have stuck around. I know you think I don’t care. But you know what hunting’s like.”

“Yeah, I do,” you retorted. “And I know what hunters are like. So how long did it take, before you spent the night with some other girl?”

Dean met your gaze properly at last. “Y/N, I haven’t slept with anyone since you.”

You laughed dryly. “Yeah right.”

“Seriously,” Dean interrupted. “Sure, I’ve done one night stands before. A lot of them. But none since you. I haven’t stopped thinking about you since it happened.”

You raised an eyebrow, trying to quell the hope in your heart. “Then why didn’t you come back?”

“I called,” Dean replied. “I texted. I never do that with one night stands. But I was hunting, I couldn’t come back. You know that.” He reached his hand across the table, resting it just next to yours. His palm lay open, his fingers twitching slightly as you looked down at his hand.

Slowly, you placed your hand on top of his.

Dean grinned, getting to his feet and pulling you up with him. Confused, you followed him as he led you to the back corner of the library, hidden in shadow by endless towering bookcases. And there, hidden from public view, he kissed you again at last. You wrapped your arms around him, pulling him close as your lips moved against his, until you suddenly remembered the fact that you were in a public place, and pulled away breathlessly. “Oh god, Dean, we can’t do this here…”

“Why not?” Dean questioned, a glint in his eyes, and you raised your eyebrows. Was he seriously suggesting you…

“No one’s in here,” he pointed out. “It’s nearly closing time, and this is like, the boring book section. No one can see us.”

You ran your hand over his cheek, his rough stubble scratching your fingers. “You can’t be serious.”

“I’m up for it if you are,” he replied. “I just… I missed you, I haven’t stopped thinking about you…” His hips ground against yours, and you could feel him growing hard against you. “I don’t think I can wait to get any closer to you…” He was right; it was dark back here. The only people you’d seen in here so far were an elderly couple on the far side of the library, their heads buried in books. And you had to admit, the tension in your stomach from the fear of being caught somehow turning you on even more.

You kissed him again in response, one hand gripping his ass and pulling him against you, and he moaned into your mouth. You nipped at his bottom lip before your mouth moved to his jaw, peppering it with kisses. “You’d better be quiet then.”

“I can be quiet,” he whispered. “Can you?” At that moment his fingers slipped between your legs, rubbing you through your jeans, and you gasped, nodding frantically.

The back corner was sheltered from view with bookcases surrounding a small table and chairs where students would often sit to talk and pretend to study where no one could see them. Dean pushed you over to the table now, and you sat on the edge of it as his hands pushed up your top, yanking your bra down below your breasts so he could get to them. His thumbs brushed your nipples roughly, and you bit down on your lip hard, an ache building between your thighs.

You pulled Dean closer, spreading your legs so he could stand between them, and he unbuttoned the top of your jeans, sliding a hand down beneath your underwear. His fingers brushed over your already soaked entrance. “God, you’re wet. This turns you on, huh? Knowing someone could find us at any minute?” You whimpered and nodded, and he grinned. “Kinky girl, huh?”

You responded by bucking your hips against his crotch, and he grunted. “Oh god, Y/N, I’ve missed you…”

You kissed him again as you wrapped your legs around his. “Missed you too. And don’t tell me this isn’t turning you on as well.”

Dean’s fingers suddenly brushed against your clit, and you squeaked into his mouth, wriggling your hips to get more friction. He began to rub you slowly up and down, silencing your gasps and moans with his mouth, and you squeezed his ass hard, your fingers hooking over the top of his pants.

“Stand up,” Dean suddenly told you. You slid off the table and Dean grabbed your hips, spinning you round. His hands pressed against your shoulders, pushing you down until you were bent over the table, leaning on your arms with him behind you. Your breathing quickened as you realised what he was doing.

“You ok?” he murmured in your ear, leaning over you, and you nodded, aching with arousal. You pushed your hips back, grinding your ass against his still-clothed length. “Dean, please…”

You heard the sound of his zipper being undone, and suddenly your pants and underwear were being pulled down to your knees and Dean’s dick was rubbing against your entrance from behind. You whimpered, pushing back against him until he finally slid inside with a quiet groan.

He set a slow pace at first, thrusting into you and leaning down over you, his hands slipping under your top to grip your breasts once more. You weren’t sure if it was the situation you were in, the public place or the new position, but you could feel your orgasm building rapidly quickly, held off by Dean’s slow pace and the lack of pressure on your clit.   
“Please, Dean, please… my clit…”

“Only if you can be quiet, baby,” Dean growled, although he seemed to be struggling to stay quiet himself.

You merely whined in response. Dean pulled his hands from your top, clamping one over your mouth while the other reached down for your clit, pinching it roughly, and you cried out into his hand as you came, hips snapping backwards, clenching around him. Dean bit down suddenly on your shoulder to keep silent as he orgasmed, his dick twitching inside you, and the sensation or his warmth filling you and the sudden pain as he bit down on your skin prolonged your own pleasure further.

At last he removed his hand from your mouth. Placing both his hands on either side of you, keeping you trapped against the table, Dean half-collapsed on top of you. Your pussy was still fluttering around his dick from the aftershocks of your orgasm, and you stayed there for a long while, reluctant to move, until you heard the sound of footsteps headed your way.

“I think someone’s coming,” you whispered.

Dean quickly pulled out, hastily yanking up his pants while you did the same. There was no time to even fasten your jeans; Dean tossed a random book from the shelf at you, and you placed it on your lap to cover up the fact that your button and zipper was undone, trying to look completely engrossed in reading.

Looking up, you saw Sam appear from round the corner. “Hey. I just heard on the radio while I was driving back to the motel, there’s been another murder. We’d better go and check it out. What are you two doing back here, anyway?”

“Research,” you and Dean replied quickly at the same time.

Sam nodded, pulling a strange expression. “Sure. I don’t know if you’ll find what we’re looking for in The Trainspotter’s Guide.”

You looked down at the random book Dean had thrown at you, and felt yourself turn red. “Uh, yeah. Guess I must have picked up the wrong book.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Alright then. So, you guys coming?”

“You go ahead, just give us a second,” Dean replied. Sam glanced between the two of you, thoroughly confused, before leaving you alone.

You slammed the book shut. “Really, Dean? You could have picked something that actually made sense.”

Dean turned away to conceal his grin. “Ah, Sammy won’t know what we did. He’s too innocent, he’d never think we’d do something in here.”

“If you say so.” You zipped up your jeans, jumping off the table and returning the book to its shelf. “You want to stick together for the rest of the case, then?”

“Sounds good to me.” Dean kissed you softly. “And when this is sorted out, what do you say to round two?”


End file.
